The disclosure relates to a method of forming semiconductor devices on a semiconductor wafer. More specifically, the disclosure relates to etching metal oxide layers in forming semiconductor devices.
In forming semiconductor devices, semiconductor devices may be formed with processes that etch metal oxide layers. Etching of metal oxides may use a chemical etch, using a halogen plasma to etch the metal oxide layers.